Like Broken
by 9095
Summary: i seriously can't think of a very good title or summary for this.


I've been listening to this song over n over again in both English and Chinese version.So I felt like writing a. Inuyasha one shot with the songs. I'm still updating Blackmail. Is just that I need to edit a lot of stuff and my friend: Saphirz wurld is helping me.

So I hope you like this one shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't won Inuyasha - turns away -

**Like Broken**

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the clock, it was 7 and still he wasn't back yet. A few months ago she moved in with her boyfriend Inuyasha, but lately he didn't seem to spend time with her anymore. He was always up early to go to work and he came home really late.

Is she becoming a bore now that she's living with him? She looked up at the clock again now it read 7:37. Kagome got up and left the food she prepared for him on the table.

She went and sat on the couch crossed legged, flicking through channels

"_Do you still love me? Why are you with her then-"_

-flick

"_You're never home anymore-"_

-flick

"_Am I too much for you-"_

Kagome turned off the tv and yawned. She reluctantly let herself lie on the couch and closed her eyes.

_In the kitchen Kagome was preparing Inuyasha favorite food with some side dishes for dinner. A warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She instantly relaxed in them. _

"_Mmm…the food smells delicious." Inuyasha said as he rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_I know!"_

"_You sure aren't modest."_

"_Am I supposed to be?" Kagome asked smiling at him._

"_So what are you cooking?"_

"_Ramen!"_

"_My favorite." **(A/n no duh!)**_

"_I know."_

_Inuyasha chuckled when Kagome tiptoed and gave him a light kiss._

"_Go wash your hands, dinner's almost ready." She instructed._

"_Yea, whatever mum!" _

Kagome woke up and smiled sadly at the memory. 'They seem really distant.' She froze when she heard the front door opening.

Inuyasha came in giving her a quick peck on the cheek before saying.. "Kagome, get dressed we're going out."

She felt a wave of happiness inside of her. 'I was just overreacting before, he does still care!' "Where to?"

"We're going to a karaoke bar with Miroku, Sango and some of their friends." He said not noticing that the smile that was on Kagome's face was fading a bit.

'Oh so we're not gonna be alone…I've should of known' Kagome nodded her head and went upstairs to change. She came down wearing a baby blue halter neck top with tight jeans along with her favorite pair of black high heels.

"Great, now let's go." Inuyasha said as he walked out the door with Kagome silently following after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku booked a private room at the karaoke bar. Everyone was having fun, laughing some singing. That was everyone except Kagome, she was sitting by herself lost in her own thoughts. Sango however noticed that her friend was being unusually quiet and seemed to be in her own world instead of having fun with the rest of them. Sango walked over and sat down next to her friend

"You alright?" she asked worried.

Kagome instantly snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh um yea I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Mm hmm"

"If you say so." Sango was drowned out by the people in their room who were cheering loudly because Kouga had just finished singing.

"So who's next?" Kouga asked scanning around the room. Everyone instantly got a special someone on their mind 'Kagome'.

Kagome however was not aware of what was happening and was a bit surprised when Sango pulled her onto the stage that was in the room. Kouga handed her the microphone. She turned and looked at everyone, they were all cheering but she could hear people telling him how she had the voice and the looks of an angel.

They've all heard her sing before when they were out a few weeks ago. But now she's singing again. She heard however Inuyasha's answer to everyone's statement he said that he was so lucky to have a girl like her. Kagome however felt a bit of pain in her chest

'Am I just a prize you can parade around Inuyasha? But when no ones around you just leave me to rot?'

She smiled at everyone and picked a song she knew off by heart. Once the intro started she took a deep breath and sing….

_Early in the morning I put breakfast at your table_

_And make sure that your coffee has its sugar and cream_

_Your eggs are over easy, your toast done lightly_

_All that's missing is your morning kiss_

_That use to greet me._

She looked at Inuyasha with a bit of hurt in her eyes but glanced away quickly. Inuyasha caught the look in her eyes. 'What's wrong with her?'

_Now you say the juice is sour_

_It used to be so sweet_

_And I can't help but to wonder_

_If you're talking 'bout me._

_We don't talk the way we used to talk_

_It's hurting so deep_

_I've got my pride_

_I will not cry_

_But it's making me weak._

'How ironic, this song seems to fit perfectly with what has been happening the last few weeks.' Kagome forced a smile and blinked the tears which were forming in her eyes away.

_I'm not your Superwoman_

_I'm not the kind of girl that you can let down_

_And think that everything's okay_

_Boy, I am only human_

_This girl needs more than occasional hugs_

_As a token of love from you to me._

_Ooh, baby..._

_I fought my way through the rush hour_

_Trying to make it home just for you_

_I want to make sure that your dinner will be waiting for you_

_But when you get there you just tell me_

_You're not hungry at all_

_You said you'd rather read the paper_

_And you don't want to talk_

No one except Inuyasha seems to notice that Kagome was on the verge of crying but why would she be?

_You'd like to think I'm just crazy_

_When I say that you've changed_

_I'm convinced I know the problem_

_You don't love me the same_

_You're just going through the motions_

_And you're not being fair_

_I've got my pride_

_I will not cry_

_Still I can't help but care._

_I'm not your Superwoman_

_I'm not the kind of girl that you can let down_

_And think that everything's okay_

_Boy, I am only human_

_This girl needs more than occasional hugs_

_As a token of love from you to me._

_Ah ha, If you feel it in your heart_

_And you understand me_

_Stop right where you are_

_Everybody sing along with me!_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooooooooooooh!_

_I'm the kind of girl that can treat you so sweet_

_But you've got to realize that you've got to be sweeter to me, yeah_

_I need love_

_I need just your love_

_I'm not your Superwoman_

_I'm not the kind of girl that you can let down_

_And think that everything's okay_

_Boy, I am only human_

_This girl needs more than occasional hugs_

_As a token of love from you to me._

Once she finished singing everyone was cheering louder than before. But she couldn't take it anymore she look at him but all he did was smirked at her. She quietly excused herself from the room.

Kagome walked out the bar, she looked around for the closest cab. The driver asked her where she was going, she gave him the direction. She was going home to her mum, brother and grandpa. While on the way she left a message on Inuyasha's cell phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was getting ready to leave when he realized Kagome was not in the room. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome."

"She might be in the girl's bathroom." Sango said over hearing the conversation. "I'll go and check."

A few minutes later Sango came back with a really worried expression on her face. "I've checked the bathroom but she's not there, then I asked one of the bartenders and described her they said that they saw someone like that left the bar half an hour ago."

"WHAT? She left!" Inuyasha yelled and by instinct (or so he thought) he took his cell phone out and was about to dial her number when he saw he had a voice mail from her.

"Inuyasha, if you're listening to this right now then I guess you've realized I left. But I'm telling you this now I'm fine and don't wait or look for me coz I don't want to be found. sigh I love you Inuyasha, we both know that but I'm starting to doubt that you feel the same way. I hardly see you at all these past few weeks. If I live by myself I wouldn't know the difference if I'm living with you. I'll just be away for a while to clear my head or you can just call me and tell me you don't want me back. I might be heart broken but I can't force someone to love me. So I've decided I'll come home when I'm ready."

Since Inuyasha wasn't really holding the phone to his ear Sango and Miroku heard it as well.

"Wow, I didn't know she was suffering like that…" Miroku said to break the silence.

Sango nudged him and glared at him while pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a kinda lost expression on his face. He had never felt this broken in his whole life. 'Maybe she was right I wasn't home most of the time and I seem to be ignoring her. But I do love her.'

He got his car keys and left the bar. He only got one goal in his mind right now and that was to find Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock knock

Kagome shivered outside as she was knocking on her mum's door.

A woman came and answered the door. "Kagome? What are you doing here? Is Inuyasha with you?"

At the mention of his name Kagome burst into tears.

"Honey, are you alright? Tell me everything." Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged her daughter while stroking her hair.

Kagome walked into the house with her mum, explaining everything about how she was confused about her relationship with Inuyasha, fearing that he doesn't love her.

Her mum reassured her saying That Inuyasha does love her and he's probably coming here right now. If only she knew how right she was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit where are you Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at no one in particular. Suddenly a place came into his mind. The shrine.

He drove as fast as he could to Kagome's mum's house without getting a speeding ticket. Once he got there he climbed up the stairs and saw that the lights were on. He knocked on the door, Mrs. Higurashi opened it. She was shocked and surprised to see Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"I'll go and get Kagome." She said as she turned around to get her daughter.

Kagome came to the door but her eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha in front of her.

Her mum lightly pushed her out the door. "I'll let you two work it out." And she closed the door.

"I thought I told you not to find me." Kagome stated angrily.

"You did, but I didn't listen. I love you Kagome why would you doubt that?"

_**Slap**_

Inuyasha found that Kagome's hand has collided with his left cheek.

"You're lying! You don't love me maybe you did once but it's faded."

Inuyasha sighed he took a deep breath and started singing.

_early in the morning i put breakfast at your table_

_yi ye dou mei shui dan wo bu ceng ru ci qing xing  
(haven't slept for a night, but i've never been this clear-headed)_

_wo zao can zhun bei le ni ai chi de dong xi  
(i've prepared your favourites for breakfast)_

_zhe ci huan wo deng ni bei ka fei de xiang wei jiao xing  
(now it's my turn, to wait for you to be awakened by the aroma of coffee)_

_xiang yao zhao hui mei tian cao chen dui wo wei xiao zhe de ni  
(i'm searching for the (your) smile that used to greet me every morning)_

_hai neng gou zuo xie shen me dai ti wo de qian yi  
(what can i do to show i'm apologetic)_

_zong shi wang zhe wo xiao xin yi yi shun zhe wo hu xi  
(you were always so accommodating)_

_er wo jing ran li suo dang ran rang ni jing pi li jin  
(that i took you for granted)_

_you were my superwoman_

_an jing de zai shen bian wu tiao jian gei wo meng mei yi qiu de wen rou_

_(quietly by my side, unconditionally giving me the love and care i've always desired)_

_but i am only human_

_wo zen me bu dong ni duo ji mo can ren de fan le cuo_

_(how could i not notice your loneliness, how could i make such a cruel mistake)_

_bu neng shi qu ni_

_(i can't lose you)  
ooh—babe---_

_you fought your way through the rush hour  
try to make it home just for me_

_  
yue guang xia jing jing kao zhe bi ci zhi qiu ye chang yi dian_

_(in the moonlight, lying side by side, hoping the night will last longer)_

_you duo jiu mei you hao hao kan ni zhi shi ren ding le wo_

_(for how long have i not looked at you closely, i just took for granted that)_

_wu lun zai shen me shi hou hui tou dou you ni de xiao rong_

_(whenever i turn around, you will be smiling at me)_

_shi wo hu lue le ni ye hui you xiang yao ku de gan jue_

_(i neglected that you have feelings, that sometimes you want to cry)_

_mei you yi zhong fu chu ying gai yong yuan xin gan qing yuan_

_(giving should not be an act that someone does forever, willingly)_

_zai gei bei chong huai de nan ren zui hou yi ci ji hui_

_(give this pampered man a last chance)_

_huan wo ren nai huan wo deng dai bu yao zhen de qi quan_

_(now it's my turn to tolerate, my turn to wait, please don't give up)_

_  
you were my superwoman_

_an jing de zai shen bian wu tiao jian gei wo meng mei yi qiu de wen rou_

_(quietly by my side, unconditionally giving me the love and care i've always desired)_

_but i am only human_

_wo zen me bu dong ni duo ji mo can ren de fan le cuo_

_(how could i not notice your loneliness, how could i make such a cruel mistake)_

_bu neng shi qu ni_

_(i can't lose you)_

_ooh-babe---_

_shi wo ba ai xiang de tai jian dan_

_(i had an over-simplistic outlook on love)_

_yi wei zhi yao wo cun zai jiu neng rang ni qu nuan_

_(i thought my existence alone was sufficient for you)_

_xin li wei yi de superwoman mei you ren neng dai ti_

_(the only superwoman in my heart, irreplaceable)_

_bu neng xiang xiang geng bu neng yuan liang zhe yang ba ai hua cheng hui jin_

_(i can't imagine, let alone forgive, me allowing our love to vanish this way)_

_you were my superwoman_

_an jing de zai shen bian wu tiao jian gei wo meng mei yi qiu de wen rou_

_(quietly by my side, unconditionally giving me the love and care i've always desired)_

_but i am only human_

_wo zen me bu dong ni duo ji mo can ren de fan le cuo (bu neng shi qu ni)_

_(how could i not notice your loneliness, how could i make such a cruel mistake (i can't lose you))_

_if you feel it in your heart and you understand me.  
stop right where you are, everybody sing along with me  
you were my superwoman_

_an jing de zai shen bian wu tiao jian gei wo meng mei yi qiu de wen rou_

_(quietly by my side, unconditionally giving me the love and care i've always desired)_

_but i am only human_

_wo zen me bu dong ni duo ji mo can ren de fan le cuo (bu neng shi qu ni)_

_(how could i not notice your loneliness, how could i make such a cruel mistake (i can't lose you))_

_you were my superwoman  
oooyes,u were_

_an jing de zai shen bian wu tiao jian gei wo meng mei yi qiu de wen rou_

_(quietly by my side, unconditionally giving me the love and care i've always desired)_

_but i am only human_

_wo zen me bu dong ni duo ji mo can ren de fan le cuo (bu neng shi qu ni)_

_(how could i not notice your loneliness, how could i make such a cruel mistake (i can't lose you))_

Kagome was crying uncontrollably, Inuyasha walked closer and hugged her. "I'm sorry." He whispered "I promise that I'll stay home longer, spend more time with you…" He lifted Kagome's chin up so he could look her in the eye. He gently pressed his lips against her missing how it felt to have her in his arms.

When they broke apart Kagome hugged him again sobbing into his jacket. "It's alright….I forgive you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished.. what do you think pls review. The song "Superwoman"/English version is by Karyn White and "Superwoman"/ Chinese version is by Cao Ge.

MM: edited by Angelite Phoenix


End file.
